scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of the Red Baron (episode)
The Ghost of the Red Baron is the eleventh episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise With the help of the Three Stooges, the gang try to capture the ghost of the Red Baron, a long dead World War I flying ace who is ruining the area crops. Synopsis The gang was heading to a farm when they noticed a crop duster being attacked by the a spooky ghost that looked like the Red Baron. After the attack, the crop duster quit! Then the gang met a man named Mr. Sawyer and a farmer who was worrying about his corn getting ruined. That's when the gang met up with the three stooges. Larry and Moe was showing Mr. Sawyer and the farmer what a great pilot Curly Joe is. At the airport, the gang met a grumpy mechanic named Andrew Terra, who wanted the gang to leave. But the gang told Mr. Terra that Curly Joe, (Captain Curly), could take down the Red Baron. When Mr. Terra left, one of the planes was flying like crazy, even if there's no pilot. When the plane crashed, Siegfried, who manages the airport to Mr. Sawyer, told the gang about the Red Baron's ghost. Siegfried also wanted the gang to leave but the gang still wanted to stay at the airfield. The Red Baron attacked the airfield during the Stooges sleeping time. The Red Baron escaped and the gang thought the he was going to crash but there was no crash sounds. The Three Stooges decided to stay. The Red Baron and a smaller plane attacke the gang and the Stooges. Velma was surprised to see Scooby chasing the small plane. Then the rest of the gang were chased by the ghost, who was flying like a real ghost. After the chase, the ghost got away again and the gang learned that not only he flies the plane, or float like a real ghost, but he also hops like a jackrabbit. Shaggy, Scooby, and the Three Stooges decided to leave the airfield. Mr. Sawyer was really confused when he pur fertilizer every morning and gets worse instead of better, much to Velma's suspicion. Velma was checking every plane for some clues until the Red Baron's ghost trap her and she's stuck in the sky. Shaggy and Scooby noticed Velma in the plane so the they warned the Stooges. The Stooges sent of to a rescue but Curly never knows what he was doing without his Flip Falcon Comic book. Fred and Daphne heard was radioing both the Stooges and Velma. Fred notices Curly's comic book on the desk. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were once again, chased by the small plane. They climbed up the windmill, and saw a lever that controled the small plane. Shaggy decided to control the plane and his idea worked after all. The Red Baron destroyed the ladder and Scooby and Shaggy could never come down. Shaggy and Scooby were dangled to the windmill's blade and Scooby fell into Velma's plane. Curly was trying the find the right button to pull and he found but they crashed. Luckily, The Three Stooges were still alive. Velma found the button to stop her plane and she and Scooby landed into a pile of leaves. Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy were wondering if Velma and Scooby were alright. And finally, Velma found a clue, Weed Killer, which would kill some plants. The Gang notice a barn that was shut tight as Fort Knox. Velma thought the Red Baron's plane was in there. Shaggy decided to go to an abandoned sawmill with Scooby. While they were traveling, they were picking up some apples. They finally got to the sawmill and got into it without the Red Baron noticing. Meanwhile, each off the Three Stooges were hiding in a bag of weed killer from the Red Baron's ghost who were tickeling the bags and when the ghost noticing the bags laughing, he decided to take them as prisoners. The rest of the gang saw the ghost in the jeep, using a remote to open the doors of the barn. The gang quickly got in. Daphne accidently bumped into a cow bell, which disturbed the ghost. The ghost decided to deal with them later because he got some crops to fertilize. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby noticed a sheet covering a box. Scooby thought it was a square ghost. Shaggy pulled of the sheet and it is box. Scooby prevented Shaggy to open it because he thought the Ghost of the Red Baron is in there. But Scooby opened it and it was revealed to be a pile of coil springs. The Shaggy noticed a dusty old door. The Shaggy opens it, it reaveled the room the rest of the gang and the Three Stooges were locked in. Moe decided to attach a saw to the Red Baron's plane, start the plane, and saw the wall. Finally the gang was free! The Red Baron was filling one of the planes with weed killer. Then he hijacked that plane so he could ruin all that juicy corn. When the gang got out, they notice the Red Baron and Fred and Velma knew what was he going to do with all that weed killer. The Red Baron's scheme is much to Shaggy and Scooby's concern so they decided to prevent the Red Baron from ruining the crops with the small red plane the Ghost was controlling. The Red Baron's plan to ruin the farmer's crops had failed. Luckily for him, he was about to get away in his regular plane. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and the Three Stooges got into the purple plane and tried to stop the ghost. Unfortunately, Curly forgot his comic book again. Shaggy and Scooby noticed Curly needing some help so Scooby grabbed Curly's comic book and ride on the small red plane like a horse. Moe told Curly to do everything Scooby says. The gang followed Scooby to the Red Baron's plane and the gang broke of of the Red Baron's wings. The the Red Baron crashed between two trees and lost the other wing. Suddenly, Velma noticed the the Red Baron getting away in his jeep. Fred realized that the gang's plane was filled with weed killer. So the gang poored the weed killer all over the ghost. Then the ghost crashed into a fallen down tree. Scooby's small plane just land on the Red Baron's chest with Scooby on the plane. And finally, The Ghost of the Red Baron was trapped and all the crops were safe! The gang and the Three Stooges cheered to victory. Then Mr. Sawyer heard a crash and came to see if everyone's all right. Scooby unmasked the ghost and it was revealed to be Siegfried, not Mr. Andrew Terra. He posed as the Red Baron to scare all the crop dusters away. Then he switched the fertilizer with weed killer so all the crops would be ruined. The way he flew like a ghost was when he was hooked up. And the way he hopped was when he put coil springs in his boots, which explain the coil springs Shaggy and Scooby found in the sawmill. He was ruining the crops so he could buy the farmland dirt cheap and the air control cheap. And then sell them to the counties for a big profit. Siegfried wanted to do that because the counties are buying some of the land to expand it into a jetfield. Siegfried was persumbly arrested. The gang and the stooges celebrated with a feast. Guest Stars *The Three Stooges Cast and Characters *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley *John Stephenson as Siegfried and the Ghost of the Red Baron * } as Andrew Terra Villains * Ghost of the Red Baron Suspects *Andrew Terra *Siegfried *Mr. Sawyer Culprits * Siegfried as the Ghost of the Red Baron (to ruin the farmer's crops so he could buy the farmlan and the airport runaway dirt cheap & then sell them back to the county for a profit.) Locations Notes/Trivia Animation Mistakes and/or Technical Glitches Inconsistencies/Continuity Errors and/or Goofs/Oddities Home Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes